1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that is applied for molding recycled paper material into containers, and more particularly to a paper pulp molding device that can reliably demold the molded containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Pulp molding process is a recycling technique that can manufacture containers by discarded paper products. The pulp molding process breaks the discarded paper products into paper pulps, and then adopts the paper pulps to form the containers by compression molding. The pulp molding process not only can resolve the pollution caused by the discarded paper products, but also can reduce the consumptions of timber and decrease deforestation.
With reference to FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, a conventional paper pulp molding device has an upper die 80 and a lower die 90. The upper die 80 has a cavity 81 and multiple channels 82 communicating with the cavity 81. The upper die 80 and the lower die 90 mold the paper pulp into a container C. The container C is left in the cavity 81 of the upper die 80. The conventional paper pulp molding device conducts compressed air into the channels 82 to force the container C to detach from the cavity 81. However, in certain circumstances (such as when the outline of the cavity 81 is complicated), the container C is easily stuck in the cavity 81 and cannot detach from the cavity 81. The container C left in the cavity 81 may interfere with the next manufacturing procedure.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional paper pulp molding device, the present invention provides a paper pulp molding device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.